steven_universe_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Stingy
Stingy, as she is nicknamed by Sean, is a semi-corrupted Gem residing on the Elementals' spaceship 9Z5. Appearance As she is semi-corrupted, she doesn't look like a normal Gem, but has a much more humanoid form in comparison to fully corrupted Gems. She has black skin with a few orange parts, black eyes and short, large white messy hair. She also has a sting on her rear. Personality During her and Sean's first meeting, Stingy showed a very skittish personality, being wary of him and all her surroundings, and kept screaming and clutching her head. She was scared to the point where she even ended up using her sting to smack Sean away; however, after he convinced her he wasn't there to do anything bad, she showed a calmer side. The past, specifically the cause of her corruption, is a very delicate topic to her, and she is prone to crying and outbursts when reminded of it, even starting to hurt herself after the showed it to Sean through drawings. History A very long time ago, after the Rebellion, Stingy went to Earth to find it full of corrupted Gems, including her lover. The two of them fused, which led to Stingy getting corrupted herself, and later she was captured by the Elementals and put through a series of tests, often violent, which "lessened" her physical state, but left her mind just as broken. She was put on her own room away from the fully corrupted Gems, and after many failed attempts to cure her completely, was poofed, bubbled, and left there with restrict access to the room. Outside the World: Chapter 3 Part 2 After finding her room, Sean unbubbles her, which causes her to starts having a mental breakdown due to her emotional state. She hits him with her sting when he gets close, and calms down after he gives her a sandwich. Sean pulls out paper and pencils and suggests the two of them draw so they can communicate; Stingy starts drawing her past, which leads to her breaking down in tears and having another mental breakdown, calming down again after Sean comforts her and assures her he will help her and her friend. From there on, Sean started visiting Stingy every day while bringing a sandwich to try healing her gradually. One day, Marine and Olive discovered about this and said that what he was doing was dangerous, and that the best option for Stingy was to be kept bubbled, since they couldn't heal her. Sean refused, and the arguing made Stingy agitated, which ended up leading to Sean accidentally stabbing her with his summoned weapon, poofing her. After this, she was bubbled by either Marine or Olive and left in her room. Elementals Prologue Arc Sean took Magnesite, Blueberry and Royal to Stingy's room to see if they knew how to cure her. He was visibly disappointed when he discovered only the Diamonds were able to, and said that he wanted to take her to them, but Magnesite rebuked him and said that they had to stay anonimous and out of Homeworld's knowledge. Royal propsed to take Stingy to the place where he took care of other corrupted Gems, and so they did. Abilities Stingy presumably possesses all standard Gem abilities, at least when uncorrupted. Unique Abilities * '''Burning Tears: '''Probably as a result of her corruption, whenever Stingy cries, the tears come out as a dark scaldning liquid. It's hot enough to make Sean shriek in pain and pull his hand away any time he comes in contact with it. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Sexless Category:Female